Le Sourire de Sara
by Vplasgirl
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël au labo et Gil a un cadeau très spécial pour Sara.


_**N/A** ... Voici un petit conte de Noël que j'ai publié en anglais "Sara's Smile" en décembre 2003. J'en ai fait la traduction pour pratiquer mon français et je dois un gros merci à Elialys pour la vérification et correction. Ma grand-mère aimait bien réciter "Ce que vaut un sourire" quand j'étais petite; elle a donc inspiré cette histoire. Joyeuses fêtes à tous et bonne lecture. Danie_

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement. CSI est une MC de CBS._

_**Spoilers:** Début Saison 4_

* * *

_**Ce que vaut un sourire**_

_**Un sourire ne coûte rien mais il a une grande valeur**_

_**Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent.**_

_**Il ne dure qu'un instant mais son souvenir est parfois éternel.**_

_**Personne n'est assez riche pour pouvoir s'en passer, et personne n'est trop pauvre pour ne pas le mériter.**_

_**Il crée le bonheur au foyer, est un soutien dans les affaires et est le signe sensible de l'amitié.**_

_**Un sourire nous repose quand nous sommes fatigués, nous encourage quand nous sommes déprimés, nous réconforte quand nous sommes tristes et nous aide à combattre tous nos soucis.**_

_**Cependant, il ne peut pas être acheté, emprunté ou volé, car il n'a de valeur que s'il est donné.**_

_**Et si vous rencontrez quelqu'un qui ne vous donne pas le sourire que vous méritez, soyez généreux, offrez-lui le vôtre.**_

_**Car nul n'a plus besoin d'un sourire que celui qui ne peut en accorder un aux autres.**_

_**(Auteur inconnu)**_

* * *

**Le sourire de Sara. Un conte de Noël.**

_Son sourire était comme une étreinte pour son coeur. Ses lèvres se séparaient et ses yeux scintillaient, et s'il était chanceux, il l'entendait rire. Et quelque chose bougeait en lui. Mais depuis quelques mois, il devait voler ces étreintes car elle ne lui offrait plus son sourire. Comme un voleur, il se cachait dans les foules en espérant qu'elle l'offre à un autre; il l'observait et feignait qu'il était à lui. _

_C'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment…_

La fête battait déjà son plein. Si l'on pouvait appeler la réception annuelle de Noël dans la salle de repos du labo une fête. Mais c'était la chose la plus proche d'une fête que les employés en service, en cette veille de Noël, recevraient.

Gil devait admettre que c'était une formule presque magique, même s'il ne pouvait se souvenir qui en était l'auteur. Un peu de gaîté au labo durant ces quarts de travail plutôt tranquilles de la période des fêtes était apprécié par tous. La salle était joliment décorée ; il y avait de la nourriture et des boissons non alcoolisées en abondance ; des chants de Noël complétaient l'ambiance qui avait déjà attiré une douzaine d'employés, une en particulier qui l'avait attiré, lui, l'homme qu'on avait surnommé « le Scrooge. »

Sara.

Un peu tendu, Gil restait dans l'ombre de la porte. Jusqu'à présent, nul n'avait remarqué sa présence, et lorsque le moment viendrait, il espérait que personne n'en ferait un drame. C'était la première fois en trois ans qu'il quittait son bureau pour se joindre à ses employés pour la réception de Noël, mais cette année, tout était différent. Il était différent, ou du moins, il tentait de l'être.

Il s'était promis de changer certains aspects de sa vie si sa chirurgie était un succès, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Sa personnalité était inchangeable. Face à de telles situations, il se sentait encore comme le jeune intello, replié sur lui même, se tenant à l'écart de la foule, intimidé par ceux qui étaient plus adroits que lui socialement, et bien qu'il les ait étudié en long et en large, il n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser l'habileté qui lui permettrait de s'insinuer dans un groupe.

Observant Sara, le rire aux lèvres suite à quelque chose qu'Archie lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, Gil maudit ce grand défaut.

— Hé ! Sara, entendit-il Greg s'écrier. Tu peux venir ici un moment ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Greg ? demanda Sara en s'approchant de lui.

Sans rien dire, il pointa le plafond du doigt. Gil suivit le regard de Sara qui se leva vers la branche de gui suspendu juste au dessus de la tête de Greg. Son jeune collègue lui lança un sourire coquin tout en tapant sa lèvre du bout du doigt, de façon suggestive.

— Tu sais, Sara, selon la tradition, si une jeune femme refuse un baiser qui lui est offert sous le gui, la malchance la suivra toute l'année.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Sara. Le séducteur en Greg semblait l'amuser, mais elle ne s'empressa pas d'accepter son baiser. Le côté possessif de Gil à l'égard de sa jeune protégée souhaitait qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

— Tu es un homme intelligent, Greg, lui répondit-elle. Raconte-moi l'origine de cette tradition et je déciderai si cela vaut un baiser.

— Tu es complètement foutue ma chère Sara ! déclara-t-il en toute confiance. Mes ancêtres venaient de Scandinavie…d'où vient cette tradition. Ils l'ont pratiquement inventé ! Sara prit un air douteux, croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Greg continua : Les Norvégiens croyaient que le gui avait des vertus curatives puisqu'il avait redonné vie à Baldut, le dieu soleil. Sa mère, la déesse de l'amour, en était tellement ravie qu'elle accrocha une branche de gui au dessus de sa porte, promettant d'embrasser tous ceux qui passeraient sous le bouquet.

C_e garçon est doué,_ s'avoua Gil. Toutefois, Sara le dévisageait d'un regard suspicieux.

Impatient, Greg posa de nouveau un doigt sur le coin de sa bouche.

— J'attend toujours, lui dit-il.

Sara se pencha alors vers lui pour accepter son baiser.

— C'est un mythe symbolique intéressant, s'empressa de dire Gil. Sous leurs regards étonnés, il quitta l'embrassure de la porte pour se joindre à eux. Le sourire de Sara s'était rapidement effacé de ses lèvres, ce qui lui fit un petit pincement au coeur. Repoussant ce léger malaise, Gil continua : L'histoire se termine par le décret que quiconque s'arrête sous le gui recevra un baiser, un témoignage d'amour, et bannira ainsi à jamais la malchance.

— Tu vois, Sara, dit Greg en souriant. Tu me dois un baiser.

— Pas si vite, Greg, poursuivit Gil. La tradition du baiser sous le gui date de bien plus loin que ça. Elle est associée au festival Grecque de Saturnalia , auquel s'ajouta plus tard d'anciennes coutumes matrimoniales. Outre ses vertus curatives, on attribuait au gui des pouvoirs de fécondité. Le visage de Greg s'assombrit, tout espoir d'embrasser Sara estompé. Malgré lui, Gil ajouta d'un ton sympathique…Ce sont tout de même de belles légendes, n'est-ce pas?

_Et si tu l'embrasses, je te ferai souffrir,_ ajouta t-il intérieurement.

Sûr d'avoir éteint la flamme, Gil croisa enfin le regard de Sara.

— Quand tu en auras fini avec le jeune Greg, viens me voir dans mon bureau et apporte ton manteau.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle, les mains moites.

Suite à la chirurgie qui lui avait donné un nouveau souffle, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser un gars s'enfuir avec la fille qu'il voulait. Mais trop de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il se décide à agir, et sa relation avec Sara s'était gâtée à un tel point qu'il l'avait cru irréparable. Cela faisait à présent sept mois qu'il attendait un signe d'elle, un geste qui lui donnerait l'espoir qu'il ne l'avait pas complètement perdue. Rien. Soudainement pris par l'angoisse que son amour ne se réaliserait jamais, il s'était finalement réveillé pour admettre que c'était à cause de lui si Sara lui adressait à peine la parole, et que c'était donc à lui de renouer les liens.

Son cœur palpitait rapidement lorsqu'il regagna son bureau. Bien qu'il soit prêt pour elle—il ne s'était pas acharné à préparer son approche pendant des semaines pour rien—Gil était nerveux. Cette rencontre lui révèlerait enfin si Sara éprouvait encore des sentiments pour lui, et c'était suffisant pour lui en couper le souffle.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déplia soigneusement une grande carte sur sa table de travail.

— Quoi de neuf ?

Gil releva brusquement la tête et demeura un instant muet. Sara possédait cet unique talent de le priver de l'usage de la parole. Accédant à une volonté acquise au fil des ans, il parvint assez rapidement à expulser les papillons de son estomac.

— Tu t'y connais en astronomie ?

Sara était debout devant son bureau, ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine de cette façon qui lui était bien particulière. Son regard sombre et perçant vint se poser sur la carte devant lui et elle haussa les épaules.

— Ni plus ni moins que le commun des mortels. Pourquoi ?

— Viens avec moi, lui dit-il en quittant sa chaise. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

Il retira rapidement une enveloppe du premier tiroir de son bureau et essaya de la cacher du mieux possible. Si Sara l'avait vu faire, elle choisit de ne rien dire.

— Où allons-nous? demanda t-elle d'un air suspicieux lorsqu'ils eurent quitté son bureau.

— Sur le toit.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, mais le suivit sans un mot dans la cage d'escalier. En haut, il lui ouvrit la porte et d'un geste l'invita à le précéder sur le toit. Elle s'approcha du télescope qu'il avait installé plus tôt et se tourna vers lui, l'air confuse.

— Vas y. Jette un coup d'oeil.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se pencha sur le télescope.

— Ce que tu vois, c'est la Constellation Orion, le grand Chasseur. Est-ce que tu connais la légende ?

Sara secoua la tête sans rompre son observation de cette belle nuit étoilée.

— Deux personnages importants de la mythologie grecque étaient Apollon et Artémise, les enfants gémeaux de Zeus, le roi des dieux. Apollon était le dieu de la guérison, associé au soleil. Artémise, elle, la déesse de la chasse, associée à la lune.

Orion était un demi-dieu, Gil continua. Il était le fils d'une femme mortelle et du dieu Poséidon, le roi de la mer. Artémise s'était amourachée de lui, mais son frère, Apollon craignait qu'elle ne perde ses pouvoirs et son statut de grande déesse si elle s'associait à Orion. Alors sans rien lui dire, il envoya un scorpion s'occuper de lui. Orion tenta de fuir le scorpion en courant dans la mer mais le scorpion le piqua tout de même à la cheville et le tua. Artémise fut bouleversée, et en voulait à son frère, alors ensemble, ils envoyèrent le corps d'Orion dans les cieux pour qu'elle puisse à jamais se souvenir de lui.

Sara s'était finalement redressée pour le regarder d'un air perplexe.

— C'est une belle histoire, lui dit-elle tout simplement.

_Tu es belle,_ aurait voulu lui dire Gil, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il se demanda pour la millième fois comment il pouvait parler si facilement lorsqu'il racontait la mythologie grecque ou tout autre sujet aussi banale, alors qu'il ne parvenait jamais à lui dire trois mots personnels.

Il se racla la gorge.

— Elle l'est. La plupart des observateurs se mettent d'accord pour dire que la Constellation Orion est la plus impressionnante dans le ciel, probablement à cause du grand nombre d'étoiles qui la compose et qui la rend facile à trouver.

— Et tu voulais me la montrer parce que… ?

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il lui offrit l'enveloppe qu'il avait gardée caché derrière son dos. Sara lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de l'ouvrir et d'en retirer le Certificat d'Enregistrement au Registre des Etoiles. Les sourcils froncés, elle sortit sa lampe de poche et éclaira le certificat.

Et soudain, elle releva la tête.

— Tu… tu as donné mon nom à une étoile? demanda t-elle, étonnée.

— Plus précisément, ton sourire. Je l'ai baptisé « Le sourire de Sara. » Elle se trouve dans la Constellation Orion. Sara fixa à nouveau le certificat, et pour une fois, ce fut elle qui fut dépourvue de paroles, ce qui le rendit plus confiant pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait : Cela serait dommage de ne pas assurer la postérité de quelque chose d'aussi magnifique, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle leva son regard vers lui et malgré la noirceur presque totale de la nuit, il aperçu les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Soulagé que son cadeau l'ait touché ainsi, il lui dit :

— Joyeux Noël, Sara.

— C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert, dit-elle doucement. Merci. Mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

— Tu as quelque chose…si tu veux bien me l'offrir. Ses yeux, étincelants sous la lueur de la lune, l'observaient d'un air confus. Ton sourire, Sara, lui dit-il. Tout ce que je veux c'est un de tes sourires. Est-ce que tu peux m'en donner au moins un ?

— Oui, lui dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et il vit finalement dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait presque perdu espoir de voir. Il n'était pas trop tard.

D'une main rendue tremblante par ses émotions, il caressa sa joue, effaçant d'un même mouvement les larmes qui s'y étaient glissées, et elle lui offrit enfin son sourire... un de ses plus beaux, celui qui se manifestait non seulement sur ses lèvres, mais également dans ses yeux, et qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

— Merci, dit-il simplement à défaut des mots qui lui communiqueraient tout ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. En revanche, il la dévisageait, espérant qu'elle puisse lire dans son coeur.

Et ce fût sûrement ce qu'il se passa, car le regard de Sara se posa sur sa bouche, et il aurait pu jurer que son visage s'était rapproché un peu du sien. Instinctivement, il s'approcha d'elle et captura son sourire entre ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas osé espérer… Son sourire lui aurait suffit. Mais elle lui offrait tellement plus. Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser plus profondément, remerciant sa nouvelle étoile chanceuse qu'il avait surnommée « Le sourire de Sara. »

FIN


End file.
